Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to e-fuses. More particularly, the present invention relates to anti-efuses.
Background Information
Conventional options for semiconductor reverse (or anti-) efuses are limited. For example, phase change material/chalcogenides based efuse structures have been used to switch from zero to one. However, such efuses suffer from temperature based electrical instability. As another example, thin gate oxide has been used as an anti-efuse element, but it is not consistently reliable and needs relatively large voltage and power to program (or blow); after the conventional anti-efuse is blown into a short, it may revert back to a highly resistive state.
Thus, a need continues to exist for a reliable anti-efuse device.